


A Wizard Illusion

by Heart_Aflame



Series: Nott's Classes [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Warning: Trent Ikithon, school of illusion, some mind fuckery, trent is his own warning, wizard nott, wizard!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: Veth becomes a wizard.
Series: Nott's Classes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Wizard Illusion

The people who came to evaluate Veth call her a prodigy in the magical arts.

Kids her age called her a weird freak, she was used to that. Being called a prodigy of anything, especially magic, was new. Probably untrue as well.

She was ten years old, and really, she was sure anyone could do silly little illusion tricks if they wanted. She wasn’t special just because she accidentally made a few kids see things that didn’t exist.

The evaluators thought differently though, magical elf and human wizards in well worn robes who her parents had contacted after one too many complaints from other parents about her dangerous magic. They called her a brilliant spell casting prodigy.

They believed she was smart, though she hated school and knew she was stupid because her brothers were smart and agreed with the other kids that she was stupid and weird.

The wizards are impressed with her, believing somehow the illusion that she’s worth something, though she didn’t cast anything on them aside from what they asked.

She is marked down by them as a brilliant magical prodigy in whatever books they used while evaluating her, and they suggest to her parents that she attend the Soltryce Academy up in Rexxentrum.

Somehow, her parents agree, and let the wizards take her with them when they leave Felderwin the next day. Her parents are there to see her off, but her brother’s don’t even acknowledged her or say goodbye, which is fine by her but stings just a bit. 

The ride to Rexxentrum is long, and the wizards riding with her don’t seem much for conversation besides explaining to her what is to be expected of her. That she will have a dorm room in the school, and be expected to do excellently in her classes. If she falls behind she will be required to do extra work or study with a teacher, and if her grades don’t improve she will be removed from the school and struck from it’s record like she was never there. 

She doesn’t think she will be able to pass either way, and assumes she’ll be failed out soon like everyone else in Felderwin believes of her. She’s not a wizard, after all. 

She’s given a spell book, already with the spells written that she had performed inside, and brought to her dorm room to get settled. 

She goes to school, and learns what she is taught. She isn’t top of her class, but she’s good at what she tries and learns. Her best classes come when they are taught illusion, and her teachers move her to special classes for wizards specialized in the school of illusion. 

She’s talented enough for someone to notice, for someone to recommend her to a powerful teacher of the school. A gnome woman named Doolan Tversky, who seems impressed by the abilities she shows her when brought to her office for an audience. 

She’s told that her magic can be made to be more powerful, with more specialized training. 

Veth is twelve years old, at the academy for two years, when she’s introduced to Master Ikithon, and two other kids hand chosen by other teachers from different wizard schools of training. They are taken and trained in private, with occasional visits from the teachers who recommended them to check their progress. 

It’s hard, but Veth endures and succeeds. She’s a magical prodigy, after all, and she is more powerful then others think. Master Ikithon says they underestimate her, but she will do great things. No one else back home could understand her worth or see how great she is, but he told her that she could do anything. 

He actually cares about her, unlike everyone back in Felderwin. He’s harsh but actually believes in her, and that’s enough. 

Veth goes home for school break, overhears her parents and brothers one night speaking treason, and doesn’t hesitate. She makes them believe things that aren’t there, see their worst nightmares, and breaks their minds without them even seeing her cast the spell. 

When Master Ikithon comes to bring her home, she tells him of their crimes and they are brought to the asylum in Rexxentrum. Their minds are broken from the illusions she put them under, neatly dispatched and removed as a threat to the Empire, and Veth’s teacher is so pleased with her. 

Veth graduates from the Academy not long after, with a half full spell book and an important job.

She leaves the city not long after, to travel the country and see who she can find to be a traitor, using how unassuming she is and how others underestimate her to her advantage to catch them in the act. 

Veth is a prodigy in the magical arts, and she is not going to waste the potential she knows she has. Not anymore. 


End file.
